


Straight Flush

by sparxwrites



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Nipple Play, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker groans, tosses down his shitty hand with an expression of disgust and shakes his head. "This is bullshit," he groans, crossing his arms. It had seemed like such a great idea at the beginning; a hot girl, a game that involved removing clothes, the two of them alone in a room... In Tucker's fantasies, the clothing removal had been a little more evenly split between the two of them.</p><p>(In which Tucker and Kaikaina play strip poker for lack of anything better to do, and Kai beats him by a mile - but they both end up naked, anyway, so he supposes it doesn't really matter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight Flush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veraamber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veraamber/gifts).



> for vera, who is a very rude person - but at the same time is a person that i'm visiting soon-ish, so i have to be nice to her. also, she made a compelling point that mostly went, "sister, tucker, cute things" and i didn't really have a good argument against that. cute things mostly ended up as nipples, though, but hey ho. close enough, right?

"Straight flush!" cries Kaikaina delightedly, laying the five-six-seven-eight-nine neatly down on the sheets of the bed they're perched at either end of, grins wide and bright. "Hells yeah!" 

Tucker groans, tosses down his shitty single pair with an expression of disgust and shakes his head. "This is bullshit," he groans, crossing his arms. It had seemed like such a great idea at the beginning; a hot girl, a game that involved removing clothes, the two of them alone in a room... In Tucker's fantasies, the clothing removal had been a little more evenly split between the two of them.

"Shirt off," she says, scooping up both their sets of cards and shuffling them back into the pack with movements that are, perhaps not so surprisingly, practiced. "C'mon, c'mon, I wanna see those nipples you keep talking about!"

She's right, shirt is the next thing to go. Tucker's down to his boxers and his sleeveless tee - and that's with him having put a jacket on beforehand for specifically this reason, and him having convinced Kai that each individual sock totally counted as separate items of clothing.

Kai herself still has everything on, other than her shirt, and Tucker has a sneaking suspicion that she deliberately lost that round on purpose because it's really damn hot in their middle-of-the-desert box canyon, and because he's got the smallest inkling that she might have some nudist tendencies _  
_

It only makes the fact that he's been trying his hardest to beat her since she slaughtered him in the first round with a royal flush even more embarrassing.

"Fine, fine, shirt coming off," he groans, dragging his shirt off and dumping it over the side of the bed, shaking his head to get the dreads out of his eyes and settled back behind his shoulders. He's less upset about taking his shirt and more upset about what it means for the likelihood of him having any clothes on at all after this round has ended.

Still, naked in bed with someone - and a good looking someone, at that - isn't the worst place to be.

Kai wolf-whistles, stares blatantly and appreciatively as she re-deals the cards, picks up her own and bats her eyelashes at Tucker over the top of them. "Hey there, big boy," she says, and Tucker can't help but laugh.

Miraculously, he wins the next round.

"I'm losing my touch," says Kai, but she sounds sort of happy as she drops her cards and reaches around her back to fiddle with the clasp of her bra. She sighs happily as she shrugs it off, letting it fall onto the bed in front of her. "Oh my  _god_ , that's better. It just feels so good taking it off at the end of the day, y'know?"

Tucker just blinks, stares at her chest and then her face and then her chest again, because holy  _shit_  boobs. "Uh?" he says, because he's never worn a bra before and so has no idea, and because  _still boobs_.

She stretches, arms over her head and face turned upwards, breasts rising and perking up as she points fingers to the ceiling, rolling her shoulders with a groan.

There's marks on them from the bra strap, dimple-patterned lines across her skin, and more marks under her breasts from the wiring, but she still looks like the most gorgeous thing Tucker's ever seen, all hard muscle and big chest and out-of-control hair scraped back into something that's probably supposed to be a ponytail.

He starts making a conscious effort not to drool.

"Well, let me tell you, it's a fantastic feeling, and you're totally missing out on it." She shrugs, puts her arms behind her back to stretch a little more - which makes her breasts move in all sorts of interesting ways, and Tucker's still staring - before dealing the next hand.

It's only when she puts Tucker's cards down in front of him that she realises he's not exactly paying attention to the cards any more.

"Oh, these?" she says, sliding palms under her boobs and cupping them in her hands, rubbing an absent thumb over one of her nipples with a complete lack of shame or self-consciousness. "Yeah, they're awesome. All-natural, too, you gotta keep it real, you know?"

The noise Tucker makes is somewhere between a whimper and a whine. It's not the most manly noise he's ever made, but he's sitting across from what he's slowly coming to realise may well be the girl of his dreams - enough muscle she could probably deck him in a heartbeat, and magnificent tits - so he doesn't really care.

"You can touch if you want," she says, shrugging, letting go of her boobs to pat her leg like he's some kind of shy animal she's trying to coax closer. "They're pretty cool, I know. Although you gotta let me touch yours in return, because I have heard  _so much_  about your nipples, seriously."

"Seems like a fair exchange," says Tucker, finally having found his voice, and he doesn't miss the way she grins wide and bright at him as he crawls down the bed to settle on her lap. "Mine are all natural too, by the way."

She laughs, misses a breath and snorts with amusement on the inhale, and Tucker can't help the way his hands come up to support her breasts as her chest moves. "Oh, that's nice," she says happily, leaning into the touch and the way it takes some of the strain off her shoulders. "Your hands are  _really_  warm." Nicely calloused, too, thumbs rough against her skin, and she hums when he skates a tentative finger over her areola.

Her reaction, she thinks, is really rather tame compared to what happens when she dips her head and licks a line down his chest. He jumps when her tongue touches his nipple like she's attached a live wire to it, makes a noise somewhere between shock and high-pitched pleasure, and she pulls away.

"Did I hurt you?" she asks, sounding concerned, and then looks relieved when he shakes his head. "Good, because that was an  _awesome_  reaction. Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you were sensitive. Can you get off just from someone playing with them?" There's an intensity to the question that comes across as almost scientific.

"Uh. Never tried?" says Tucker, hesitantly, because he may not know her  _that_ well but he knows how her mind works, and she's going to take that as a challenge.

She takes it as a challenge.

"Can I try?" she asks, looking so excited at the prospect that Tucker would probably have a hard time saying no even if the idea didn't sound really damn intriguing.  
"Go for it," he says, flashing her a grin full of white teeth and bravado. "I'll return the favour after, if you want."

"Oh no," says Kai, a little regretfully. She curls palms over his shoulders and pushing him back and down, until he's lying sprawled and a little shocked on the bed and she's straddling him, and  _damn_  is she heavy. "I've tried, and I can't, my boobs aren't really that sensitive. But you can eat me or something if you want, that works like a charm every fucking time."

She pauses for a moment, hovering above him, the pair of them pressed chest-to chest. "Hey, can I take the rest of my clothes off?" she asks, before he can say anything, still a little stunned - something that seems to happen every time Kaikaina Grif opens her mouth. "Like, I know it's sort of cheating, but I figure if you take the rest of yours off too then we're both cheating, so it doesn't really matter. And we'd kind of stopped playing anyways, so, y'know..."

"Hells yeah," says Tucker, a little hoarsely - and then doesn't say much else that's remotely coherent for a good long while after that. Not that he really minds.

They don't manage to find most of the cards the next morning when they're tidying up, but it's worth it. Totally fucking worth it.


End file.
